Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power module package.
Description of Related Art
In order to achieve the objectives of energy saving, cost reduction, and satisfactory service life, high efficiency, high density, and high reliability have been development trends for electronic devices nowadays. Take a power converter as an example, which includes a power module, a driving substrate, heat dissipation fins, and many peripheral electronic components in it. The existing package methods all mount the electronic components in the power converter to the same surface of a circuit board (such as a lead frame, a ceramic substrate, a printed circuit board). Then, dies and some other circuits are connected by wire bonding. However, an inadequacy in such a design is that the switching voltage peak and the switching loss are too high in applications of some high frequency switching power supplies (high power density), thus limiting the switching frequency.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to package the electronic components efficiently and to satisfy the requirements of switching frequency and power density by providing a power module package, which is also an objective that the industry is eager to achieve.